


wring my bell

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Breeding, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Milk, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Kim Jungwoo, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Pregnancy, snowballing with milk??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Taeyong loves his pack. His pack loves him, and his milk.





	wring my bell

Taeyong's always loved the idea of children. The innocence, the absolute cuteness, the responsibility of taking care of a living human, everything. He always gushed about them as a kid to his best friend Yuta, a fellow omega that hated the idea of having "little goblins." Yuta warmed to them considerably as an adult, but he would always be adamant on not carrying any of his own.

Now that Taeyong's actually pregnant, he's reconsidering. It's fucking hard. And annoying, and uncomfortable, and painful. It'll be worth it in the end, he knows that, but fuck. Good thing there's only a couple months left before it'll be over. He researched, but he still wasn’t entirely prepared for the mood swings, the sudden nausea, the cravings. What really took him for surprise was his damn chest. It somehow slipped his mind with the stress of everything else, until his totally flat chest started to swell and grow. His cheeks burned with embarrassment every time he looked down or moved too fast and was acutely reminded of how his body changed. For some reason, it affected him so much more than his growing belly. 

If he was mildly embarrassed then, it was nothing compared to when his nipples started leaking.

Yuta's the one that gets to him first. Taeyong's holding his thin shirt away from his skin, staring down at his chest with a mixture of fascination and horror. He's still not used to seeing the swell of his new breasts, the way they weigh him down and ache. What made him startle is the way his puffy nipples are shining with liquid. As he watches, a full drop of cloudy milk slides down his breast, leaving a wet warm trail down his stomach. Taeyong sucks in a breath and jolts hard when a voice sounds out. "Whatcha doing, Yong?" 

Taeyong lets go of his shirt, hands clasping guiltily as he looks up. Yuta is leaning against the living room door, eyes bright. Taeyong smiles awkwardly. "Uh... nothing?"

Yuta crosses the distance to the couch in a few steps, one hand automatically coming to rest on Taeyong's belly like all of his pack are so fond of doing. His eyes immediately fixate on Taeyong's shirt, the two small wet patches soaking through the white fabric. He exhales hard, looking up to meet Taeyong's wide eyes. "Is this what I think it is?" 

Taeyong's mouth opens but he closes it, lost for words. Yuta's scent fills the air, hot and spicy and overpowering. Taeyong just watches, motionless, as Yuta takes hold of the hem of his shirt, maintains eye contact as he rolls it over his big belly until it's scrunched up at his collarbones. The cold air hits Taeyong's unbearably warm flesh, and Yuta finally looks down and inhales sharply. 

Taeyong hasn't seen it yet either, so he stares down and breath catches. His breasts look bigger than they ever have, and his nipples look huge and tinted dark pink, shining with wetness and looking obscene against his pale skin. Yuta darts a look back towards Taeyong's face, eyes hungry. "Oh, Taeyong," he sighs, and Taeyong blushes dark. "How are you so beautiful?"

Yuta's compliments get to him the most, sometimes. They were best friends and nothing more for decades, and Taeyong had gotten so used to wishing and daydreaming, that now that he had Yuta's open love it was overwhelming.

Still awed, Yuta lifts a finger and presses it gently against his nipple. Taeyong tenses up at the shock of electricity that runs through him at the contact. He can't take his eyes away, and as Yuta adds more pressure a droplet of milk squirts out onto his finger. It's hard to describe the feeling. It's intense and sharp, some of the pressure being relieved from his full breasts.

He tries to hold back the sounds, but Yuta gently pinches one of his nipples and Taeyong moans under his breath. Yuta looks up at him, one eyebrow raised and a smile on his face that does not bode well for Taeyong's heart.

Yuta dips his head down and wraps his soft lips around Taeyong's left nipple. He mewls high in surprise, weakly grasping at Yuta's back as he acutely feels a generous stream of milk trickle out on Yuta's tongue. Yuta swirls around the nub, sucks hard and Taeyong yells, hands clenching hard and legs kicking weakly. Yuta doesn't let up and Taeyong moans in defeat, his untouched nipple leaking down his stomach.

"Yuta!" he whines, voice tilting up at the end. It doesn't feel good or bad really, just so much sensation he doesn't know what to do with it. His pregnant stomach is pressing against Yuta's chest as he desperately squirms. Yuta pulls back briefly and Taeyong's nipple squirts over his open mouth, creamy milk dripping from his lips. Taeyong presses his lips together hard to prevent the helpless noises, but it's a useless effort when Yuta brings up both his hands and pinches both his swollen nipples hard. It's obscene how quickly liquid is flowing out of them now, pooling in the dips of his hips.

"Look at this. You're only just starting and look at how much milk you've. Our pups are going to be overfull with all this milk," Yuta's voice is low and soft, assured. Technically, the pup Taeyong is carrying can't be Yuta's, since he's an omega, but it's been agreed between the pack that this child will be all of theirs. They'll be more than doted on and loved with six dads to take care of them. 

Yuta's just massaging his breasts softly now, thumbs rubbing over his swollen nipples. Now that there's not direct contact on his sensitive flesh, it feels so good to relieve the ache and pressure he had barely registered was there. Taeyong cautiously looks down at himself again. It's seriously surreal, how before he was used to his torso being completely flat. Now, there’s his small tits cupped firmly in Yuta's hand, his large stomach where his child is growing.

Yuta meets his eyes, smiles softly and gives him a little squeeze. "Let's change your shirt and tell the others." Taeyong nods slowly, still in a daze. And then it hits him, the others. How will they react to this?

*

Taeyong sighs, exaggerated and obvious. Doyoung glances at him, smiling faintly and placing a pair of pants back on the store rack. Taeyong never minded shopping before, even enjoyed it in the right circumstances. But now, his feet hurt and his chest and stomach are making his shoulders ache, and all he wants to do is lie down. But he promised Doyoung.

So Taeyong sighs again and shifts his weight. He feels even more uncomfortable than usual, and it takes a moment to pinpoint the source. Oh no. It's his breasts, the tight feeling settled deep in his bones and aching. He's bought a pump, attaching it to himself every day and storing it for later. It was still weird, but he was getting used to the feeling. If he was totally honest with himself, which he isn't, he would think that he actually was starting to like the feeling of being relieved from pressure. 

Right now, they feel nearly fit to burst, pressing against the fabric of his shirt. He folds his arms and nearly groans at the way they jolt his chest. It seems like the movement set him off, because he can just feel wetness start to leak from him. Face burning, Taeyong says quietly, "Doyoung." The beta turns to him, eyes questioning. And then his eyes fall to Taeyong's shirt, and a smirk grows across his face. Taeyong twitches and looks away so his blush won't get deeper. 

Doyoung slowly places the clothes he was holding back on the rack. His hand lightly rests on Taeyong's shoulder, trails down his arm to wrap their fingers together. Taeyong's so tense that even that little bit of contact makes him shudder. All he can hear is their shared breathing, too loud in the quiet buzz of the store. "Let's go take care of this," Doyoung murmurs, eyes fascinated and focused on the way Taeyong's dark nipples show through his shirt. Taeyong bites his lip and nods, not knowing what else to do. 

They stumble over each other into the white tiled bathroom, checking to make sure it's empty before getting into the biggest and locking the door. Taeyong puts the toilet seat down and sits with a sigh of relief, immediately letting his posture relax. Doyoung's hand on his back steadies him, looking down and grimacing at the sticky floor before kneeling down anyway. 

He spreads Taeyong's thighs apart gently, looking up at him with wide twinkling eyes before his hands slide up to rest on his belly, cupping the bump. "You're so amazing, Taeyong.” His hands slide up further, cupping his swollen breasts and making him whine and squirm. 

"Come on, just do it already!" 

Doyoung purses his lips. "Impatient?" Taeyong's face is hot as he reluctantly nods. Doyoung smiles up at him and finally rolls his shirt up. Taeyong pulls it over his head, and then his torso is exposed to the cold air. Doyoung breaths out hard, watching the slight trickle of milk. "Doyoung, we're in a store, we need to make this quick," he says, trying to sound commanding, but his voice is so breathy. 

Doyoung doesn't keep teasing him, thankfully. He bends down and latches onto one of Taeyong's nipples, wasting no time in suckling hungrily. He makes a small noise when the stream of milk hits his tongue, and Taeyong tilts his head back, the sight too much to handle. His eyes flutter closed as the stubborn ache starts to leave, sweet relief hitting his body. Doyoung pulls off, eyes lidded, and takes the other nipple in his mouth, massaging gently with his hands and coaxing the liquid into his mouth. The little suckling noises he's making goes to Taeyong's head. Fuck, it's so much. 

Doyoung gives one last suck and pulls back, licking his lips. His eyes are hazy, content. "You taste so good," he murmurs. "I don't think we need to buy milk this week." 

Taeyong shoves Doyoung shoulder lightly. "Shut up, Doyoung!" he whines. Doyoung just laughs infuriatingly at him and retrieves Taeyong's shirt. Taeyong won’t start leaking for a while, at least, and there are no stains on his shirt, either. Ugh, time to go back into the outside world.

*

Taeyong wakes up with a start. He can barely remember the tail end of his dream, something that definitely involved Yuta's tongue. His body still feels suffused with pleasure, and it takes his hazy brain a moment to register that it's not just the dream. He opens his eyes and looks down his body. With his belly in the way he can't exactly see anything, just the lump of legs alongside his own. And then there's a hot, wet mouth on his cock, tongue teasing lightly over the head. Taeyong makes a noise in the back of his throat and a head pops up, fluffy and smiling. 

"Jungwoo." Taeyong breathes out. 

"Good morning!" Jungwoo chirps, then he dives back and swallow him down again. 

"Oh-oh god," Taeyong moans. He still feels slow and hazy from sleep, hips lazily bucking forward. Jugnwoo's hands are firm on his thighs, slurping enthusiastically. 

It's been a huge annoyance how difficult sex is now. He can't have the athletic, wild sixsomes with his pack anymore. It's frustrating when sometimes all he wants is to be manhandled and fucked rough, but now he can't do any of that, too hindered by his pregnant belly. But this also means even light touches are even more impactful now, and he's grown appreciation for gentle times like this. Jungwoo's tongue is so warm as it swirls around his head, and that mixed with the sleep still clinging to Taeyong makes his head start to go foggy. His breath comes slightly faster, soft sweet pleasure tingling across his body. 

Jungwoo hums around his cock and his fingers press hard into his thigh before drifting lower, stroking gently over his hole dampening with slick. Taeyong jolts and his neck strains to see what's going on, but he's in the last few months of pregnancy, his stomach blocking everything. It makes him feel helpless, with his sight but still not being able to see what's going on. Two of Jungwoo's fingers easily press into his slick hole, stretching him like he hasn't in far too long. "J-Jungwoo," he breathes out, strained. It feels so good in such a soft way, with the golden morning light streaming through the bedroom window and washing over them. 

Taeyong's head turns restlessly on the pillow, mouth falling open. Jungwoo's going infuriatingly slowly. He knows Jungwoo won't comply if Taeyong whines for more, and his arms can't even reach to help guide him. He wants to cum so bad, but he needs something to tip him over the edge. His eyes wander down to see the telltale dark spots in the fabric of his shirt. He shouldn't, right? But he's so curious... 

He raises his hands to just rest on his stomach for a second before drifting up to lightly press against the wet spots and the bumps where his nipples show through. A hard shot of electricity runs down his spine and his eyes fly open on a gasp. Jungwoo's head pops up from between his legs, curious what caused that noise. Taeyong feels caught in the act when Jungwoo spots what he's doing, a scarily sweet smile spreading across his face. 

"Does playing with your nipples make you feel nice, baby?" Jungwoo says with his soft voice, fucking his fingers harder into him. Taeyong's voice doesn't seem to be working so he just nods, letting go of any remaining embarrassment and pressing his fingertips down directly over his nipples. The friction of his shirt over the sensitive flesh grates against his nerves, and that now familiar intense edge mixes so well with the pleasure of the fingers brushing against his prostate. 

He can feel the milk leaking out over his own fingers, and fuck that's still weird but it feels so good, the sharp tingles racing up his spine. Jungwoo's mouth goes back to his throbbing, dripping cock, right as he fully pinches down at his swollen nipples. With a choked noise Taeyong cums, spine arching off the bed and legs clenching around Jungwoo's body between his thighs. 

He flops back against the bed, exhausted in the best way. Jungwoo rolls off him and crawls up to his face and Taeyong weakly raises his head to kiss him, tasting his own cum on the omega's lips. Jungwoo lays next to him, eyes bright, and without warning flicks one of the engorged nipples that show through his shirt. 

Taeyong whines at the oversensitivity and bats his hand away. Jungwoo laughs and snuggles his face into Taeyong's neck, their scents mingling together more than they already are.

*

Taeyong should've known better than to let his guard down. When he first started lactating, Doyoung and Yuta were the ones most focused on it. Johnny and Jaehyun had been fascinated, alright, but that was it. He should have known they had something planned. 

They had lured him in with one of Jaehyun's massages. They were truly incredible, kneading out every ounce of stress from Taeyong's aching muscles. 

Somehow that had let to where Taeyong is now, laying on his side on the pack's enormous bed, Johnny's alpha cock ramming into him from behind and jolting him into Jaehyun's body on the other side. He doesn't know how long it’s been, but tears are streaming down his face uncontrollably. Johnny's knot is bumping against his rim with every thrust, and Jaehyun has a hand wrapped around both of their cocks and jerking them together, but every time Taeyong's about to cum he pulls back and laughs at him softly, patting his leg condescendingly. 

This is the first time in a while that they've treated him as anything but delicate glass, and even now they're so gentle. Taeyong's just about ready to start really whining when Johnny leans forward to murmur in his ear. "You're not just satisfied carrying our pup, are you? You want me to fuck another in you? You’ll never be empty again, you’d like that, right?" Taeyong whines. The words aren't true, he will be very happy to not be heavily pregnant and virtually incapacitated, but it doesn't make the sentiment any less hot. Jaehyun's knot is growing until it's too big for his hand, roughly rutting forward against Taeyong's smaller erection.

"I-" Taeyong tries to start, but his voice turns into a moan as Johnny slows and grinds right up against his prostate. He's about to cum, oh god-- Jaehyun takes his hand away and pulls back again, leaving Taeyong's body shuddering. 

He smiles deceptively sweetly, brushing Taeyong's sweaty hair out of his face and kissing his bitten lips. "Don't cry, Yongie. You want to be good for your alphas, right?"

God, that's such a cheesy line, but Taeyong's too horny to give a shit. He nods, the words just pushing more tears from his eyes. Jaehyun presses a thumb to his slick lips and Taeyong instinctively wraps his mouth around it, suckling lightly. It calms him a bit, until Jaehyun's eyes travel lower to his bare chest, gaze taking on a tinge of hunger. Taeyong's nipples are leaking as usual, but he's used to that by now. Apprehension runs down his spine as Jaehyun just stares, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. 

Johnny's slowed down, but it's not a relief, because the slow pace makes his cock drag hard against all the sensitive spots inside of him. And then Jaehyun dives down and latches his mouth over one of Taeyong's nipples, and tugs. Right as he does, Johnny's knot forces its way into Taeyong's ass, pain and pleasure assaulting him on all sides. 

He distantly registers how much he's squirting, everywhere. Slick running out of his ass to soak the sheets, cum splattering up his stomach, steady streams of milk pulsing out of his swollen nipples, his voice is broken and loud from his desperate moaning. 

It takes a long time for him to register his surroundings again, Jaehyun's hands gently caressing his stomach as he keeps sucking the milk from him, gentler now. Johnny's running his hands through his hair, knot seated comfortably in him and only moving in slight jerks. Jaehyun breaks away, licks his lips clean of the creamy liquid. Latching onto the other nipple, he doesn't swallow this time, lets his cheeks fill with it before pulling away. 

He leans over Taeyong, who twists his head to see how Johnny moves to meet the other alpha. It's an unbelievable sight, Jaehyun feeding Johnny Taeyong's milk mouth-to-mouth, stray droplets running down their chins. When the milk hits Johnny's tongue his hips kick and his knot pulses where it's still lodged inside of Taeyong, a stream of hot cum emptying into Taeyong's ass. He clenches around it, the feeling going to his head even through the oversensitivity. 

Johnny breaks away from Jaehyun's mouth, breathing heavily, and wraps a big hand right around his knot. Jaehyun squeaks, pushing desperately into it. Johnny's palm rubs around the hard flesh, pressing in all the right spots to make Jaehyun whine until he's cumming across his hand and Taeyong's hip. They lay in a pile of sweaty limbs for a moment, and then the door opens. 

Taeyong lazily raises his head to see Doyoung looking at them with a fond smile. "Had fun?" Jaehyun reaches out for him, but Doyoung stays in the doorway. "I'm not touching any of you until you get cleaned up. Come on, I brought dinner." 

Johnny pulls slightly and his knot pops out, a rush of slick and cum dripping out of Taeyong's ass. The feeling never fails to bring a hot blush to his face. Jaehyun rolls off the edge of the bed first, stretching and looking back at them. "Damn," he says, looking at the absolute mess they've made. Taeyong knows it's a disgusting wet mess, but he doesn't want to move, feels so heavy that he's going to sink into the bed. 

Johnny knows, used to his moods by now, and slips off the bed as well, wrapping his arms around Taeyong's back and starting to lift. He groans exaggeratedly at the weight and Taeyong slaps his arm, secretly pleased that Johnny still has the ability to carry him around like a princess. This is the one thing about his pregnancy he’ll miss, having an excuse to be completely babied like he wants. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
